Deberia existir una ley que impida trabajar el dia de tu cumpleaños
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: One shot / Hay dias en que las cosas simplemente no salen bien y aveces es tanta la mala suerte que ese dia es justamente el dia de tu cumpleaños. Podra Hinata sobrevivir a un dia como este?


**Debería existir una ley que prohíba trabajar el día de tu cumpleaños**

Hinata como pudo se vistió, se lavó los dientes al mismo tiempo que cepillaba su cabello y salió corriendo. Su despertador no había sonado y era tardísimo. Para colmo había caído una tormenta de nieve la noche anterior. Apenas pudo ver su carro que estaba enterrado en la nieve.

Tomo su pala y empezó a desenterrarlo, estaba echa una sopa al terminar de apalear tanta nieve, metió su llave para abrir el carro y…no…solo eso le faltaba acababa de desenterrar el carro del vecino. Tenían el mismo carro y del mismo color. Su vecino salió y al darse cuenta que su tonta vecina había desenterrado su carro se empezó reír, la saludo y sin más se despidió. Hinata quería matarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, esconder un cuerpo le tomaría mucho tiempo y eso era justamente lo que le faltaba. Debía apurarse, el asesinato lo podía planear después.

Al fin logro sacar su carro de debajo de la nieve. Hinata llego hasta la entrada de su trabajo, pensó que más adelante habría lugar para estacionarse, pero no fue así, un poco antes había visto un lugar aunque no estaba segura si entraría. Ella era una chica que siempre seguía las reglas, pero ese día decidió echarse un reversaso para llegar al lugar que venía de pasar y así no tendría que darle la vuelta a la manzana, la calle estaba vacía, nadie la vería, pero en cuanto empezó su maniobra, escucho una sirena… suspiro.

Su gran idea le había costado una buena multa.

Hinata subió al piso 10 del edificio. No había nadie, solo el jefe y su mano derecha. La ojiperla les lanzo una mirada de odio a los dos. Era la única que había llegado a trabajar. Era 31 de diciembre, así que todos tenían el día libre, todos, menos ella, claro, ya que era la más nueva en la empresa y como tenían que asegurar una permanencia y como las vacaciones y días feriados iban por antigüedad, bueno, pues le tocada a ella.

Pero Hinata no estaba molesta solo por eso. Sino porque también era su cumpleaños. No le habría molestado trabajar cualquier otro día feriado, pero ese día lo quería libre. Si por lo menos Kiba o Shino le hubieran cambiado el día. Les había suplicado por una semana que tomaran su lugar y ninguno de los dos cedió alegando que ya tenían planes.

Al llegar a su cubículo siguió perdida en sus pensamientos. Si por lo menos sus idiotas compañeros le hubieran dejado un recado de felicitación, le habría alegrado el día, pero ni para eso servían esos dos.

Hinata recordó cuando le pedido permiso a Sakura-San, la mano derecha del jefe y dueño de la empresa, que le diera el día libre ya que era su cumpleaños, pero ella se negó, la ojiperla pensó que quizás Naruto-San sería más accesible y decidió ir a verlo como último recurso.

_-Ya le pediste permiso a Sakura?- dijo sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor._

_-Si._

_-Y que te dijo?_

_-Bueno dijo que ella también trabaja el día de su cumpleaños..._

_-Ah… bien. – dijo sin levantar la mirada de su computadora._

Hinata había salido endiablada de la oficina de Naruto. Ni siquiera la había volteado a ver en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su oficina. Parecía ignorarla por completo, seguramente ni había puesto atención a lo que había dicho.

Solo de recordar al estúpido rubio que ni siquiera se dignó a verla le hacía reventar las tripas. Él era el jefe, pero la pelirosa era la que mandaba, todos sabían eso.

-Renunciare! Renunciare el día que haya más trabajo y los dejare colgados – pensaba malvadamente Hinata - Menos mal pude pasar por un café antes de subir a la oficina- Pensó, el solo olor la calmaba, sabía que con solo un sorbo del delicioso líquido caliente se relajaría y podría empezar su día laboral con calma. Hinata saco su celular y vio que nadie se había acordado de ella… era triste, pero cumplir años el 31 de diciembre no es muy bueno, todo el mundo siempre tiene planes y andan atareados, pero bueno, desde niña siempre tuvo el mismo problema. Deposito su celular y su café en su escritorio.

Se quitó su abrigo pero sin querer empujo su bebida y este vino a derramarse sobre su celular.

-*****! *****!- La ojiperla echaba sapos y culebras, tomo el celular bañado de café… intento prenderlo pero fue en vano.

Inhalo profundamente.

Se sentó y prendió la computadora, solo esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo, después de todo era fin de año…la gente tiene mejores cosas que hacer en fin de año… al abrir el Outlook vio cómo su correo se llenó de 250 correos automáticamente. Trago duro.

-Qué diablos!? La gente no tiene más nada que hacer en fin de año? – pensó enojada

Hinata escucho una risilla y volteo a ver a sus jefes, los dos cuchichiaban y reían como dos cómplices. No había duda, Hinata los odiaba. La resbalosa y lambiscona pelirosa siempre andaba coqueteando con el jefe. Hinata no pudo impedir que la rabia subiera en ella y sin pensarlo, salto de su asiento, tomo su cabello entre sus manos y los sacudió enérgicamente para calmar su berrinche.

Naruto y Sakura se le quedaron viendo extrañados. La chica solo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se sentó en su escritorio muy seria ignorando sus miradas.

Tomo otra gran respiración, no dejaría que las cosas se le salieran de las manos, haría lo más urgente, si, solo lo más urgente… el teléfono sonó.

-Empresas Uzumaki.

Una mujer empezó a gritar y a quejarse. Lo único que faltaba, una histérica al teléfono. La empleada intentó calmarla, pero era en vano, después de escuchar insultos durante unos 15 minutos, logro colgar. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Ay no! – Hinata sintió que se pondría a llorar - no un día así…. Por favor otra histérica no...-rogaba.

Pero sus ruegos no sirvieron de mucho, toda la mañana se la paso arreglando problemas con diferentes clientes. A mediodía, no llevaba ni la mitad de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hinata necesito que me hagas estos reportes para hoy mismo. Mañana tengo una cita muy importante y tengo que tener todo preparado. En cuanto termines ponlos en mi escritorio, ahora tengo que salir, pero regresare más tarde a buscarlos…-dijo la odiosa pelirosa

Hinata miro los documentos que le había dejado Sakura. Esos reportes eran condenadamente largos de hacer… no había duda, terminaría tardísimo ese día.

A las 2 de la tarde, Hinata empezó a tener mucha hambre, por lo que decidió salir a comprar algo. Iría a comer a su restaurante favorito, por lo menos eso podría hacer, estaba solo a una cuadra del trabajo, eso seguro le levantaría la moral. Le gustaba mucho el ramen de Ichiraku.

Al llegar al frente del restaurante, Hinata se quedó como estatua de sal.

**Cerrado. **

Decepcionada, siguió caminando. Estaba cansada y la nieve se había puesto muy resbalosa. Un chico paso al lado de ella corriendo y la empujo tan duro que la hizo caer. El condenado chamaco ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Una chica muy amable que venía caminando detrás de ella se paró ayudarla.

-Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Ese chico… ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de pedir disculpas – decía Hinata mientras recogía sus cosas, su bolso y todo lo que llevaba dentro habían salido volando.

-Gracias - decía Hinata - eres muy amable, por lo menos aún hay gente bien en esta ciudad – decía la ojiperla mientras la chica le ayudaba amablemente a recoger sus cosas.

La joven cumpleañera decidió regresarse a la oficina, no había nada abierto y a parte estaba toda mojada por la nieve por causa del tonto chico que la había tirado. Ni modos, se apuraría y comería al llegar a casa.

Siguió trabajando.

Termino los reportes que le había pedido Sakura, se estiro, menos mal el teléfono no había sonado en toda la tarde. Miro el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche. Sakura no había regresado como había dicho. El rubio se había ido como a las 3 de la tarde y tampoco había vuelto. Miro por ventana, podía ver todos edificios iluminados, la noche parecía tan tranquila.

El cansancio y el hambre la estaban matando. Apago su computadora, dejo los documentos en el escritorio de Sakura tal como se lo había pedido.

Se puso su chamarra de invierno, sus botas, su gorro, su bufanda y sus guantes.

-Al fin! se acabó! – pensó

Cuando llego a su carro su cara se puso pálida. Una grúa se lo estaba llevando!

-Espere! Espere! – gritaba desesperada

-Lo siento, ya está enganchado, ahora me lo llevo.

-Qué? Pero… por favor, es mi cumpleaños, no me haga esto…-rogo Hinata

-Ah sí? Es su cumpleaños….me lo hubiera dicho antes, feliz cumpleaños –dijo el hombre de la grúa sonriéndole y dándole una palmadita en la espalda - venga por su carro mañana - y sin más el hombre se subió a su grúa y se fue.

Hinata lo vio alejarse, si sus ojos hubieran tenido algún poder, ese hombre no hubiera sobrevivido a las quemaduras de los rayos de fuego que lanzaba con ellos. Y decir que todo eso era la culpa el estúpido rubio. Si, el único responsable de su desgracia era ese tonto rubio. Si no la hubiese ignorado cuando le pidió el día libre, pero siempre le dejaba todo a la bruja de Sakura. Sentía que su odio hacia su jefe crecía cada vez más. Él era el culpable de que su día de cumpleaños fuera una pesadilla.

Hinata empezó a buscar su cartera en su bolsa de mano, tomaría un taxi y al día siguiente iría por su carro… busco…busco…revolvió todo en su bolso…

-Mi cartera? – Hinata vacío su bolsa desesperada sobre la calle – Mi cartera?... – tuvo un flash back cuando había salido a comprar algo de comer y había sido empujada por aquel chico – ay no… no!… me robaron!? – dijo en shock. Como había podido ser tan tonta y confiada.

Era demasiado…demasiada mala suerte en un solo día! Ahora como rayos haría para irse a casa? No tenía carro, ni dinero, no había nadie en la calle, su celular no servía… Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, acaso tendría que pasar la noche caminando para llegar a casa? Se dejó caer en la banqueta llena de nieve y se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer. Que día tan espantoso. Suspiro.

-Hi…nata-san? Se encuentras bien?

La chica levanto la mirada y vio a su jefe que la mirada extrañado. Si había alguien que no quería ver esos momentos, era al culpable del peor día de su vida. Aunque, tendría que humillarse y pedirle ayuda.

-Yo…yo…no tengo como regresar a casa! – Su voz se quebró, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle dinero para un taxi, pedirle prestado a tu jefe no le parecía nada halagador…bajo su mirada, sentía que iba a soltarse a llorar de un momento a otro y su humillacion seria aun mas grande.

-mmm…escucha yo… mira… tengo que ir a buscar unos documentos a la oficina de Sakura…pero si quieres después puedo llevarte a tu casa…vamos acompáñame, hace frío como para que te quedes aquí afuera.

- no creo que le convenga juntarse conmigo, podría pegarle la mala suerte que me está persiguiendo… - dijo secamente

- Mala suerte? Nah..No creo en eso… vamos hace frío, además podrás ayudarme a buscar los famosos documentos de Sakura...

Hinata se calmó un poco. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, tendría que soportar a su estúpido jefe, pero por lo menos no tendría que pasar la noche caminando, con la suerte que traía… no quería ni imaginar que más le podía pasar.

Naruto y Hinata subieron al ascensor en donde se instaló un silencio incómodo. El jefe no hablaba mucho con sus empleados. Sakura se ocupaba de dar las órdenes y gestionar al personal.

-Entonces… como es que no tienes para regresar a casa? – pregunto Naruto para romper el hielo.

- Es una larga historia, no creo que me dé tiempo de contársela – dijo la empleada cortante y muy digna.

-Ah…

El silencio incomodo volvió.

Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de Sakura, pero no encontraba los documentos. Hinata se acercó para ayudarlo. Pero tenía mucho calor por lo que decidió quitarse la bufanda que la estaba sofocando, en lo que buscaban los papeles. Pero no se dio cuenta que uno de sus aretes estaba trabado en aquella prenda, al jalarla el arete salió volando.

-No! NOO!– Hinata intento atraparlo pero no pudo, se agachó a buscarlo desesperadamente – Ay no, mi arete! Mi arete! – Naruto noto que su voz temblaba, inmediatamente se agachó a buscarlo con ella.

-No te preocupes, estará por aquí…- decía para que la chica no partiera en llanto, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, le hacían sentirse mal…

- No puedo perderlo…No puedo…- repetía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de un rato lo encontraron cerquita de la pata de la mesa, bien escondido. Hinata sostenía el arete en su mano como si fuera la medalla de oro de los olímpicos y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad como lo hacen los ojos de una niña viendo su primer árbol de navidad.

- Menos mal no lo perdí – dijo feliz y sonriente, Naruto la miraba sin decir nada y la chica se sonrojo – ettoo…lo siento… pensara que soy una tonta… pero estos aretes me los regalo mi madre… son una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ella... - dijo para explicar su tonto comportamiento – si los pierdo... moriría de tristeza –agrego

Después de encontrar el arete y los documentos, que resultaron ser lo que acaba de depositar Hinata poco antes, se dirigieron hacia la salida para tomar nuevamente el ascensor.

Naruto intento darle vuelta al pomo de la puerta y después de tres intentos fallidos, volteo a ver Hinata.

-Hum… creo que nos han dejado encerrados…-dijo

Sin saberlo, minutos antes había pasado el velador y al no ver a nadie (porque Naruto y Hinata estaban agachados buscando el famoso arete), echo llave.

-Le dije que no se juntara conmigo… - dijo Hinata completamente derrotada, se recargo sobre la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al piso.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y quedaron sentados al lado el uno del otro. El rubio tomo su celular para hablar a la recepción, pero nadie contesto.

-No contestan en recepción…mmm…bien… pues creo que tendré tiempo para escuchar la larga historia de porque no tienes como regresar a casa…

Naruto no podía dejar de reír de tanta mala suerte en un mismo día.

-Es malo Naruto-San! Porque se ríe de mí? – Naruto intento controlarse.

-Discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir mal… y siento haber dicho que no creía en la mala suerte… en realidad… yo soy una persona muy afortunada…te aseguro que nunca me pasan ese tipo de cosas….de hecho hoy podría decir que ha sido el día más afortunado de mi vida, todo me ha salido a pedir de boca…

Hinata suspiro.

- Bueno a mí me pasan seguido este tipo de cosas – dijo, elle en realidad nunca habia sido una chica con suerte.

- Aunque…admito que no todas me pasan en el mismo día - continuo sin poder impedir que una sonrisa apareciera en rostro, hasta no poder esconderla mas y se echó a reír, Naruto hizo lo mismo.

- Debería de existir una ley que prohíba trabajar el día de tu cumpleaños!- dijo Hinata suspirando e intentando recuperar su aliento.

- Discúlpame por el día tan horrible que te hice pasar.

-Heh? Oh no! No! yo no le he echado la culpa a usted…- Hinata sintió que sus mejillas le empezaron a quemar.

Naruto rió de nuevo.

– Estas segura? Después de todo, si ayer que viniste a mi oficina te hubiera dado el día libre como me lo solicitaste… no hubieras pasado nada de esto.

Hinata se quedó callada, entonces el si había escuchado su petición.

– Bueno …si tiene razón! Lo he culpado y odiado durante todo el día… aunque sé que no es culpa suya…la mala suerte me ha perseguido toda mi vida - dijo Hinata la cara colorada. Naruto volvió a reír.

-Dime, que hubieras hecho si hubieses tenido el día libre?

-mmmm….Bueno para empezar hubiera dormido un poco más tarde, después hubiese ido a comer crepas, hubiera ido a patinar y a medio día hubiera ido a ver a mis niños en el hospital y les hubiera llevado muchos regalos, el solo hecho de ver sus caritas felices hubiera sido lo mejor del día…mmm…bueno no es que sean mis niños eh… digo es que soy benévola en el hospital y los llego a visitar a cada semana ...por eso digo que son mis niños….mmm… Y en la noche me hubiera ido a cenar al restaurante más caro de la cuidad, después hubiera pasado al templo para rezar y pedir un deseo y hubiera terminado viendo los fuegos artificiales de fin de año.

-Vaya eso suena bastante divertido -

- Si!…bastante!… pero para serle sincera, dudo que hubiera hecho todo eso, porque para empezar no me hubiera alcanzado el dinero, pero creo que ese sería, definitivamente, mi cumpleaños perfecto!

-Ah? no te hubiera alcanzado el dinero?…. Ósea que pago muy poco?

-Oh no! No era eso lo que quería decir! – Hinata se puso roja como tomate, al parecer solo estaba metiendo la pata con su jefe.

Naruto no pudo impedir reírse a carcajadas. El joven jefe volvió a intentar llamar a la recepción, después de hablar con el velador y de que les haya abierto la puerta, Naruto llevo a su empleada a casa sana y salva.

- Espero que tu familia no se moleste conmigo...

- En realidad vivo sola...mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo aún era muy chica, así que ni siquiera lo recuerdo y mi madre...bueno ella ... ahora esta en un mejor lugar...

- oh... lo siento - dijo el chico apenado

- no se preocupe, eso fue hace mucho tiempo - dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole amablemente, no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a la gente.

- bien...mmm ...entonces ...Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo el rubio antes de que ella bajara de su carro.

-Técnicamente….ya no es mi cumpleaños…- dijo volteando a ver el reloj del carro, eran las 12h01 de la noche – pero quizás debería de dejar de fijarme en pequeños detalles... así que...Domo Arigatou – dijo sonriéndole antes de bajarse.

.

.

.

Un año más tarde exactamente.

Hinata se levantó, se vistió y lavo los dientes, tomaría algo en el camino para desayunar, aún era temprano.

Al salir de su edificio de apartamentos, vio que su vecino estaba echando chispas y vio su carro desenterrado. El vecino se había equivocado y había desenterrado el suyo.

Hinata le dio los buenos días sonriente – Karma – pensó. Iba a subirse a su carro, pero suspiro – Quiere un aventón vecino? Si no mal recuerdo su trabajo queda cerca del mío, se le hará tarde…. - dijo

El vecino acepto la propuesta, tomaría un taxi de regreso, no podía permitirse llegar tarde al trabajo, sus jefes lo traían entre ceja y ceja.

Hinata iba con buen tiempo, como cosa rara encontró un excelente lugar para estacionarse justo enfrente de la entrada del edificio donde trabajaba. Al llegar a su escritorio, vio una carta de felicitación que la hizo sonreír. Kiba y Shino habían recordado su cumpleaños. Kiba asomo la cabeza por su cubículo.

-Que haces aquí? No recibiste el memo? - pregunto

-Memo? Cual memo?- dijo Hinata confundida

-El que dice que los empleados tendrán el día libre para su cumpleaños a partir del nuevo año - dijo Naruto asomándose al cubículo de la ojiperla.

-Oh… pero… si es para el nuevo año… eso quiere decir que tengo que esperarme... un año…

-Bah… no te fijes en pequeños detalles…- dijo el rubio

-Oh Pero….y Sakura-San?

-Olvídate de ella… - Naruto agarro la mano de Hinata y la empezó a arrastrar hasta la puerta de la salida. Sakura salió de su oficina.

– Hinata que bueno que ya llegaste! Necesito que me hagas unos reportes urgentemente…

-Sakura… - corto el jefe - si necesitas reportes urgentes pídelos con una semana de anticipación o hazlos tú misma. Hinata tiene el día libre…es su cumpleaños, mmm… ya sabes la nueva política de la empresa apenas aprobada ayer...

- Pero… si no mal recuerdo eso es válido para el nuevo año… ósea que Hinata tendría libre hasta el próximo año…- dijo Sakura muy segura de ella misma.

-No se fije en pequeños detalles Sakura-san – dijo Hinata divertida antes de desaparecer con Naruto que se reía de la réplica de la ojiperla.

Sakura echaba chispas… tendría que pasarse hasta quien sabe qué horas haciendo los benditos reportes.

.

-No puedo creer que hayas recordado todo lo que te dije el año pasado… realmente he pasado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!…Viste la cara que hizo Moegi cuando entramos con el montón de regalos?

-haha si! ... y la cara de Konohamaru, cuando vio la colección completa de libros de su mago favorito!

-haha, si! eso fue hermoso! ... Gracias Naruto-kun! Todo ha sido perfecto – dijo la peliazul. Naruto no dejaba de mirarla, le encantaba verla sonreír con tanta calidez.

-Hinata…-dijo tomando un tono un poco más serio - sabes, he dejado pasar un año antes de atreverme a decírtelo, porque primero quería borrar el horrible cumpleaños que te hice pasar el año pasado… pero ahora, quiero decirte algo realmente muy importante…aunque esto no esté en tu lista del cumpleaños perfecto…

Hinata no pudo impedir que sus manos se pusieran a sudar, su corazón latía mil por hora. Desde aquel día de mala suerte, ella y Naruto se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

El rubio se acercó un poco más a ella y tomo sus manos.

-Hinata…quizás para ti, el 31 de diciembre del año pasado fue el peor de tu vida…pero para mí, fue el mejor día de mi vida… y eso es porque mi camino se entrelazo con el tuyo, haciendo que me enamorara perdidamente de ti … Te amo Hinata…y quisiera saber si te gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos?

La ojiperla sentía un nudo en la garganta. Escondió su rostro detrás de su bufanda y ya que traía su gorro puesto, solo se podían ver sus dos grandes ojos perla y estos se pusieron cristalinos, en el borde de ellos aparecieron unas lágrimas.

- Estas bien?- dijo Naruto preocupado, bajo la bufanda para descubrir el rostro de su interlocutor. Hinata sonreía debajo de aquella prenda.

-oh! menos mal!... pensé que había echado todo a perder - dijo el rubio aliviado - hum... entonces?

Hinata trago duro. Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir con la cabeza a su propuesta. Después de unos segundos logro por fin recuperar el habla

- h-hai

El rubio sonrió, paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la ojiperla y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

La empleada no podía dejar de pensar que toda su mala suerte, era en realidad, su más grande golpe de suerte.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siento haberle cambiado el cumple a Hina-chan! Su verdadero cumpleaños es el 27 de Dic.

Espero que les hayas gustado.

Sayonara


End file.
